The Great Purge: Thomas Middleton
by chinqs
Summary: The Great Purge through a child's eyes. From the POV of Tom Middleton, a character from my other story Assassin's Creed: Destiny, and part of the Destiny Rising Universe, created by evilgoodguy and myself. R&R! (Strongly recommended that you read the other stories in the universe to understand this one)


**Hey guys. This story is a one-shot from the Destiny Rising universe, using Tom Middleton from AC: Destiny (another one of my stories). This story is gunna be part of a series, co-written by evilgoodguy (Jarred) and me, and all of them will be posted to our community: Assassin's Creed Destiny Rising.**

**The series will be a bunch of one-shots using characters from both our stories, and their experience with the Great Purge in 2000. It's strongly recommended that you read the other stories in the community to get and idea of what's going on.**

**Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AC.**

* * *

**July 17th 1989, 0:09 hrs**

**Location: Outskirts of London**

"Tom! Tom! Wake up!" yelled a concerned voice from afar. A gentle hand shook Tom's little body, jolting him wide awake.

"Mom? What's going on?" Tom asked groggily, wiping his eyes then yawning. He blinked several times, clearing his vision until he could see his mother sitting on the small bed in his room.

"Tom, remember when I said that we might need to leave?" she asked, her voice thick. Even though he was only seven years old, Tom knew when someone had been crying. He knew that his mother was leaving something out, but he nodded anyways.

"Well, that time is now sweetheart. We have to go," she said, lifting him off his bed.

Tom silently obeyed his mother, walking over to his closet and grabbing his coat.

"Tom, hurry!" his mother yelled, "We don-!"

BOOM! A large explosion rocked the room, accompanied by the rata-tat-tat of gunfire, cutting of Tom's mom. The screams of children and yelling of men echoed into their room, as Tom lost balance and fell to the floor.

"Ow." he said, his head hand throbbing from absorbing the impact of his fall. His visibly shaken mother ran to his side, with fresh tears running down her face.

"Tom, take your jacket and hide."

"But-" he protested, but was cut off by his mother.

"-Now." she shoved the jacket into his hands, and gently guided him to the small secret alcove at the back of their dainty room. "Hide there until all the noise stops. I love you."

"Mom-!" Tom stuttered before the door was shut closed on his face. The tiny alcove was pitch black, save for a small airvent which let a single ray of light. "Mom..." he repeated, resting his head on the door.

"Oi! You!"

The voice startled Tom, who jumped up and covered his mouth. The voice definitely came from a man, but Tom had never heard it before. He heard the unmistakable thumping of boots walking towards him.

"Get out of here." he heard his mother say, "I am of no worth to you, Templar piece of shit."

"Ah, but you are. I didn't know Assassins were so beautiful." Tom heard the bootsteps come slowly closer and closer. "We were given specifc orders to kill all of you, but I think we can work something out right?"

"Go to hell," Mom said, but screamed when the bootsteps reached the door, they became muffled. The wall began to shake, as the man seemed to grab hold on to Tom's mother.

"Fight him Mom!" Tom thought, as he heard his mother slap the man and a blade being unsheathed. "Yeah!" he thought, smiling. His mother was going to win. He heard the unmistakable sound of a blade being impaled into flesh.

"Argh! Fuck!" the man yelled, "That's it, I'm done playing around."

"Oh yeah? I'm just getting started-!" Mom spat, but was cut off, and a body hit the floor.

"Come here bitch, you're mine." the man growled, the muffled screams in the background. A lamp shattered, as his mother struggled against the unknown man. "Now, now. That's not any way to treat a stranger missy."

"Jameson! Jameson, come in! Where the hell are you?" said a voice over the man's radio. Static followed.

"You better shut the fuck up." Tom heard the man, who he presumed to be Jameson, say to his mother. The voice was further than before, as his mother's screams grew faint.

"Yeah boss, I'm just finishing something up. Be there in 5." Jameson said. "Now, where were we..."

Tom heard a shirt rip off and a belt fall to the floor with a clang. His mother was silent, as tears began to fall from Tom's face. The bed began squeak and Tom heard the man grunting silently.

Tom closed his eyes, as tears began to fall faster down his face. He placed his hands over his ears to stop the horrible noises from entering his ears, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

"Mom!" Tom awoke with a jolt, hitting his head on the roof of the alcove he was sitting in. He quickly covered his mouth, after realizing he may have just blown his cover, but there was no answer. Just complete silence.

"Hello?" Tom whispered quietly, hoping nobody answered. Complete silence greeted him once again. Tom slowly opened the door, the light from the room blinding him. He shielded his face, as his eyes adjusted to the level of light.

Tom stood up and looked at the room. It looked like a hurricane had gone through the whole place. Tom carefully stepped around a pool of blood, and around the shattered lamp that was broken during Jameson and his mother's fight.

The walls were littered with bullet holes and scorch marks, and also frequently dented. One of the lights from ceiling lay hanging and flickering, right over...

"MOM!" Tom yelled as soon as he saw the limp body lying on his bed. Tom ran to his fallen mother, and hugged her, crying. "Mom, no, p-please! don't leave!"

"Thomas..." she whispered weakly.

"M-Mom.." Tom sniffled, wiping a tear from his cheek. "Please don't die."

"We all die eventually my love," she smiled weakly, "My time has come. But you must leave. Run away from here, go to London. Find the man named Gary Threshman. He will help you go to America."

"No, y-you can got with me!" Tom pleaded, fresh tears falling down his face again.

"Thomas Richard Middleton! Listen to me!" his mother yelled as loud as she could, but began to cough violently spitting blood out of her mouth. "You will listen to me. You have to survive. Do you understand?"

Tom nodded, wiping his face again.

"Take this and go," Handing him her hidden blade, and gently pushing him away. "I love you."

Tom took the hidden blade out of his mothers hand and fastened it to his arm, they way they had taught him in class. He turned away and walked out the door.

"I love you too..."

* * *

**November 10th 2000, 19:00 hrs**

**Location: Outskirts of London**

"Move, move, move!" Tom yelled to his fellow Assassins, "We have 20 minutes until the bastards get here!"

This wasn't the first time the UK branch had been compromised. But last time a traitor got them. This time, the whole fuckin' Order was compromised, but Tom was prepared. 11 years by himself helped of course, but it was the experience of surviving that raid that was the most help.

As soon as word got out that the Mentor was murdered by Daniel Cross, Tom knew that the Templars wouldn't be far behind. After all, Cross did spend a week and a half here, getting to know every one.

"That son of a bitch." Tom thought to himself, as he set his room on fire, burning all items that could be of value to Abstergo. "Let's see them try to get something out of here..."

Tom walked away from his room, and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. The camp had mostly been evacuated, save for the few who decided that Tom was nuts and didn't believe him. "Poor guys." he thought to himself, unfolding the paper.

He waved them goodbye, avoiding their scowling faces as he walked out the door. A metallic click followed as soon as he was out, and the charging of a security system followed.

Tom looked down at the paper in his hand, as he walked into the dark streets:

_London Heathrow Airport to Toronto Pearson Int'l Airport_

_Economy Class_

_Flight Date: November 12th, 2000: 8:00 a.m. WET_

"Huh. Guess I'm going to Canada..." He thought to himself, as a large van drove past him...

* * *

**Thoughts on the story and series are greatly appreciated. You can find the community on my profile page.**


End file.
